1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting element with two types of electrodes formed on the same plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-10-065213 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element that a negative electrode is formed on the surface of an n-type contact layer, a positive electrode is formed on the surface of a p-type contact layer, and an irregularity is formed at an interface between the negative electrode and the n-type contact layer. JP-A-10-065213 reports that it is possible to reduce Vf (forward voltage) of the light-emitting element by forming the irregularity on the surface of the n-type contact layer.